Finally!
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: Lupin is avoiding Tonks,and to put it bluntly,she's fed up with it.She goes to Remus' room to confront him about it.Remus tries to explain she deserves better than him but his wolfish instincts seem to be deliberately trying to tease him. RemusTonks, RLNT


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, If I did…. ;)

Remus lay down on his bed in his room at Grimmauld Place. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, gathering his composure and regaining his self-control. The full moon wasn't for another week, but he still constantly retained wolfish characteristics. They weren't physical however, it just meant that he had extremely acute senses, and at times, he had to struggle to control his animalistic instincts. This was one of those times. He had just been downstairs in the kitchen finishing his breakfast when his acute senses had picked up on a perfumed scent drifting down from the first floor, getting stronger. He hurriedly wolfed down the rest of his breakfast and made a dash for the door, to get out of the kitchen before she saw him. He managed to get halfway round the table when the door opened, and Tonks walked in. He stopped abruptly.

"Wotcher Remus," said Tonks sleepily, "Mornin."

"Erm…yeah, morning Tonks," he replied. As she went to sit down the scent of her perfume wafted towards him and as she passed her hand brushed his back, making his spine tingle and giving him goosebumps. Unfortunately, at the same time Tonks walked past to reach her seat, Remus had tried to continue on his escape route out of the kitchen, which had left them in rather…close proximity. Seemingly unconcerned, Tonks tried to wriggle out from between where they were both wedged between the table and kitchen surface, placing her hand on Remus' stomach in order to do so. Remus squirmed uncomfortably. Then their eyes met, and they both stilled.

"See you round," blurted Remus suddenly, before he bolted from the kitchen to the safety of his room. His skin was still tingling from where Tonks had touched him. _Get a grip!_ He told himself firmly, _she barely touched you!_ He paced frustratedly back and forth, thoughts running through his head. With a last sigh he pushed open the door leading to his bathroom and took a cold shower.

Tonks stood in the kitchen, coffee in hand, with a puzzled expression on her face. Remus had been doing that a lot lately, he was abnormally quiet around her, and hurriedly left a room every time she entered one. She sighed sadly. Remus must be avoiding her because of the argument they'd had in the hospital wing. She loved him as he was, and knew he loved her too, but he refused to admit it, insisting he was too old, too poor, too dangerous. She tightened her grip on her mug, frowning angrily. She was fed up with this. She threw the remains of her coffee in the sink, wincing as she heard the mug smash, and walked out the kitchen towards Remus' room to sort things out one and for all.

She stumbled, tripping on her dressing gown, and gave an irritated huff as she shrugged the offending item from her shoulders, continuing to Remus' room. She reached for the door handle and, yanking the door open, strode straight in. Remus was standing at the foot of his bed with only a towel round his waist, and Tonks blinked, startled, as she saw how muscled his body was. Not overly so, he still had a lithe figure, but his muscles were undeniably defined. _Well...I definately did not expect that... _Tonks' breath caught in her throat, mouth going dry. Hearing the door swing open Remus turned towards the sound, exposing a muscled stomach marked by delicate silver scars. _He's been hiding** that **under those robes?! _. Tonks sneakily eyed him appreciatively before remembering why she had come, her expression morphing into a frown as she tore her thoughts from how gorgeous the werewolf in front of her looked, still dripping wet from the shower. When Remus caught sight of Tonks he faltered. She was wearing a black lacy underwear set with a matching cami, just short enough to expose her flat, toned stomach, and long tanned legs. He forced himself to look away, he couldn't think about her like that, she deserved better than him. But the damage was done. His wolfish sense of smell could still pick up the scent of her musky perfume, and the image of her standing there in his doorway, hands on hips, was imprinted on his mind. He glanced briefly up again, and felt the sudden animalistic urge to just push her up against the wall and…- he slapped himself mentally. _No! _He told himself, _Off limits!!_

"Remus," said Tonks sharply. "Look at me." He reluctantly dragged his eyes upwards to meet Tonks' eyes.

"Yes?" he said, trying, and failing, to act unaffected by the fact that Tonks was standing there doing nothing, yet sending him almost crazy just watching her. Today her hair was long, sleek and black, with red streaks, cascading over her shoulder just down to where her body started to curve…_ No!!_ he reminded himself, looking back at her face. This didn't help either, as now he was just faced with her full crimson lips and black eyelinered eyes.

"Remus…" she said again, more softly, her resolve failing at the sight of him running a hand through his dripping wet hair, sending droplets of water trickling down the contours of his muscles… "Why are you avoiding me?" she whispered pleadingly. Remus flinched, he could see the pain in her fathomless eyes, and could practically feel his own heart breaking as he forced himself to reply coolly,

"You know why. You deserve better," before turning his back on her. His whole body was tensed up from the effort of restraining himself. At this Tonks felt her anger flare up again, though the pain was still evident in her eyes.

"Better?!" she shouted incredulously, "Better?? How many times do I have to tell you?? I don't _want_ 'better'- I want_ you._" She fixed her glare on Remus' gold-flecked amber eyes, as if trying to make him understand by pure force of will. Remus used all his willpower to remain facing away from her. She stormed over to him and grabbed his shoulder, with every intention of forcefully turning him round to bloody well _make _the obstinate idiot listen, but even this small touch was enough to make Remus' already stretched self-restraint snap. Tonks' eyes widened in surprise as Remus growled, eyes now completely gold, backed her up against the wall hard and crushed his lips against hers. Momentarily stunned, Tonks froze before kissing him back with equal passion, twisting round to push Remus into the wall, not once breaking the kiss. She ran her fingers over the scars on his otherwise unmarked skin, sending further shivers down his arms. Suddenly Remus stopped abruptly.

"N-no…" he breathed, "I'll hurt you…" Tonks knew he was referring to his werewolf instincts, and clenched her fists frustratedly. He was so damn _**stubborn**_. _But that's alright_ she thought wickedly_…so am I._ She looked him in the eye and saw them still darkened golden pools of pure lust, which deepened as he looked at her kiss-bruised and swollen lips. She had him now; she wasn't going to let him slip away this time. She smirked and ran her tongue enticingly over her lip.

"That's okay…" she breathed huskily, letting her tongue graze his earlobe, and sliding her palm up from his muscled abs up over his shoulder, pressing herself up against his rigid body, "…I like it rough." She finished, her lips lingering on his ear. Remus shuddered as her breath trailed lightly across his skin. By now he was almost shaking from the effort of restraining himself. Tonks let her nails scrape gently down from his shoulders to his lower back, whilst her lips left his ear to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck to just above his collarbone, where she paused, Remus' heart thudding rapidly against his ribcage, before she bit down and sucked hard, teasing it with her tongue. At this Remus breathed in sharply and he felt all his self control shatter around him as slammed her against the wall and poured all the desire he had held back into the kiss, which Tonks returned with equal ferocity. One word was running through both their minds,

_Finally…_

(A/N: I did try to continue the kiss scene, but it didn't really work as I'm not particularly good at writing smutty scenes, so I'll leave what happened to your imagination…

…_I'm sure you can figure it out ; )_


End file.
